victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Dumps Beck
Jade Dumps Beck is the fifth episode of the first season of Victorious. Plot Jade dumps Beck because of his friendship with Alisa Vaughn the socialite daughter of a local billionaire. She regrets this decisi''' on later and wants him back, but he rejects her because the only thing nice she had done for him in a long time was buy him a can of lemonade as a birthday present. Jade asks Tori for help, and they get Beck a dog, something he has wanted for a long time. Although the dog mauls Beck's dad, Beck and Jade get back together before Jade can even finish her explanation of the situation she caused. Meanwhile, Trina starts a one-woman show and makes Robbie see a preview of it so he make an early review. Robbie procrastinates on writing the review because he thinks that the play was nothing short of terrible. Trina notes his hesitation and tries (with her rather frightening behavior) to force Robbie to write a positive review. Because Robbie does not want to lie, he gets advice from Andre to review the play as if it were a comedy. Although she gets angry when Robbie does this, she is happy when it is successful as one. Trivia *Cat does not appear in this episode. *Before Jade visits Tori, in the same scene, Tori and Trina are playing tennis on a Nintendo Wii, probably Wii Sports. When it shifts to the screen they are playing on, you can see the DanWarp logo, and when Trina accidentally knocks Tori to the ground, you can hear Dan Schnieder's voice say "Fifteen, love". *Trina's one-woman stage show is apparently reminiscent of TV-Specials performed by Barbara Striesand during the 1960's and early 1970's. *At Hollywood Arts, when Jade and Tori are talking, if you look closely into Tori's open locker, you can see that Katy Perry stickers are in it. *Jerry Trainor (Spencer from iCarly) can be seen in the audience briefly during Trina's show during the opening. There are several close ups of him, and TheSlap trivia confirms that this was, in fact, Spencer. *Ending Tagline: "Say cheese, fathead." - Andre *This episode reveals about Tori and Trina's deceased grandmother, Jade knows this when she cried on the pillow that was made by Tori's grandmother. *This episode marks the first time that someone gets hit, Trina whacked Tori in the back of her head with a tennis racket by accident. *In the pillow scene, the pillow moves from behind Jade, to the left of Jade, to the right of Jade, behind Jade, and then to the left of Jade again. Quotes '''Jade: Beck, are you okay? Tori: Does he sound okay? Tori: (referring to Jade's makeup on her pillow) It's okay. I'll just get my grandmother to make me a new one. If she ever comes back to life. Tori: Hey. Um, it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering if you could drive me home. Jade: It's not that far of a walk. [Tori walks away but briefly turns back as Jade and Beck continue to make out] Tori: Try not to swallow each other! Jade: 'You love me again? ' ''' '''Beck: Who said I stopped? Tori: Awwwww and Jade look at Tori Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 05 Jade Dumps Beck Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Bade Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Beck Category:Episodes about Jade